Cursed
by SupernaturalSher
Summary: The story of a boy, his brother, his girlfriend, and how they're making their way through the cruel supernatural world they got cursed with.
1. Chapter 1: The ugly truth

**Hi guys!Welcome to my New fanfic and first Supernatural fanfic; Cursed. You don't really have to watch SPN to understand it, I'll make it clear. **

**First of all; I would like to thank Lauren, MidnightGirl467, for reading the chapter and supporting me. And I suggest you check out her writings. I love you, Laur. **

**Second; I want to thank Sev, Somerholish, also for supporting me through this even though she doesn't watch SPN and I also suggest you check her fanfics, really. I love you, Sev.**

**Third; I won't post regularly. I am literally working on 3 fanfictions right now and it would be hard to write a 4th one! But I will do my best. You just have to wait a bit. **

**Lastly; Thank you for everyone who will read this and who already reads my Delena fanfic (Dark Paradise), it would be the best thing ever if you give me feedback on this chapter? Thank you.**

**Have a Great Day/Night :). **

* * *

_Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done,  
Let your weary head to rest,  
Don't you cry No more. _

**Chapter 1: The ugly truth.**

I sat in the black Chevrolet 1967 Impala, with my 24-year-old brother, Dean. We were in front of my girlfriend's house, Jessica. We were waiting for something to show up, I knew it. That demon we sent back to hell a week ago said that they won't be coming for me nor my brother, but for everyone around us. And I was sure they'll come for Jess.

"You sure something's coming, Sam?" Dean asked, giving me a bored look. I nodded.

"Dean, you heard him," I said, looking at him and trying to keep cool.

"Well, he didn't exactly say he's coming for Jess, did he?" Dean asked. Well, he had a point; the demon didn't say he's coming for my girl but he said 'everyone around you that you know'. And we didn't know anybody else. Bobby, and he knew quite well how to deal with those jerks. Dad, and he was out on his own hunting mission. And Jess, and she had no idea of what it was about. Who else? None. We have nobody else.

I got this supernatural detecting device we have, which lights up whenever a demon, a spirit or anything out of the ordinary was in the area. I pulled its indicator out and waited for any response. Nothing. I looked up and spot Ashley, a friend of Jessica's, walking down the sidewalk to the house. I heard a beeping sound and I looked at the device in my hand, it was beeping and flashing a red light.

"Oops," Dean said, getting his gun out, already. "Looks like little Miss bestie is a demon."

"I'm not even going to waste time telling you 'I told you so'," I chuckled, while checking my backpack; salt, holy water, gun, Dad's diary, ropes and red chalks in case we had to set a trap for it which we will surely do. I opened my car door and got out, the same time Dean did. I still held the device in my hand, and the closer we got to the house, the louder was its beeping and the brighter was its red flashing.

We stood outside Jess's living room window, watching their talk from the slight crack the curtain on the glass window showed. Jess and Ashley sat down on the couch, talking and giggling. 5 minutes passed and nothing was clear on Ashley's face. Nothing at all, which got me worrying. But the device was still going on. I looked up again, and Jess went into the kitchen, I guess. We lowered down so the demon wouldn't see us. Jess came back in, holding a glass of water. Then it happened. Ashley's eyes turned black, fully. Then she slyly smirked, looking at Jess evilly. A look of horror flashed on her face before the glass dropped from her hand, shattering into pieces.

_The glass of orange juice dropped from my hand and onto the floor, shattering into millions and millions of hurtful little pieces that can never be fixed again as the orange sour liquid was splattered out on the floor. _

"_Sammy," Dad looked at me, trying to get my attention which he succeeded in when I looked at him. "Relax." _

_I shook my head, the idea still not settling into my mind. I was 13, and I couldn't understand what was happening. "How is this even real?" _

_Dad sighed and looked at Dean, who shrugged helplessly. "It just is. And we can't change that. I can't be anything else but a hunter." _

"_Dad, a freaking vampire just tried killing us!" I screamed. And he shook his head, getting closer to me and seating us down on the couch. _

"_But we killed him instead," Dean said, smirking before he sat beside me. _

"_Buddy, we can't do anything about it. My dad threw me into this and I couldn't get out, and I still can't get out. And you can't get out. It's either we hit the road and hunt those creatures as a family, or I hit the road and you stay here which is never happening again," Dad explained, looking at me intently. I still wasn't over it. I mean, a vampire just broke into our house trying to kill us all, while we were just watching TV after Dad was back from a work trip which I now understood to be a hunting trip._

"_Wait dad, all these times, the work trips, you were hunting these things?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows at him only to be answered with a nod. _

"_Yes, Sam. I was hunting those creatures," Dad said. _

"_Creatures? As in more vampire or different things?" _

"_Different things, Sammy. Lots and lots of different things," Dean explained. Of course, he knew about the business before I did. He was the older, after all. I was 4 years younger than Dean, so I guess it was fair enough that he knew before me? No. It was not. I had the right to know too._

"_Oh my God," was my only response. _

"_We have no time, boys. Go pack. Now. We're hitting the road at dawn," Dad ordered. _

_I sighed in deeply, trying to settle all this into my mind. "Is a thing of those what killed Mom?" Dad looked down, then back up at me, nodding slowly. I sighed. If one of those supernatural things killed my Mom, then I was hitting the road, and I was getting revenge for the way they killed her, slowly and painfully in front of my eyes. _

"_Trust me, Sam. It'll be okay. You'll feel good when you save innocent people from those monsters, it's a gift." _

"_No, dad," I shook my head. "It's a curse." _

* * *

I snapped to reality, as I stood up along with Dean, running to the front door that was just a few steps away from us. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't move an inch. A scream came from inside the house and I got even more nervous, not knowing how to open the freaking door. I stood up to my feet and I slammed the door with my shoulder, Dean joining in. After two slams, the door opened. I lead Dean to the living room where Jess turned to me, a look of horror mixed with confusion clouded her face.

"S-sam?" She stuttered.

"Stay behind me," I ordered as she nodded, shielding herself behind my back. Ashley- or should I say the demon, stood up looking at me and Dean, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Winchester boys," She said, looking at us with those disgusting black eyes. "I've heard lots about you but never got the chance to meet you, until now."

"What do you want, son of a-" Dean started but got cut off by the demonic creature.

"No insults, please." The demon didn't even get to say another word before Dean punched her in the face, making her fall onto the couch only to stand up again, smiling. "You think that would drop me?"

I looked at Dean and he nodded, "Oh no, but this will." I said as I opened the holy water bottle and sprayed some in its face, the demon stumbled back, hiding its face from the liquid that I was currently spraying at her. It fell on the couch, again and before it could stand up, Dean was already circling it with salt so it gets trapped inside the circle and loses the ability of attacking us.

"Get a broom, Jess!" Dean asked from her, as the demon wiped some of the water out of her face, groaning at us.

"What?" Jess asked, still taken aback by the events happening in front of her. "Now!" Dean shouted and I looked at her, nodding as she sped off to the kitchen, only to be back with a wooden broom. Dean took it from her and hit Ashley on her head, and surprisingly, the demon black out.

I turned to Jess because we had to work quick, "Jess, stand here and don't move," I said, as she gave me a confused look. "We'll get it out."

"A-are you going to hurt Ashley?" She whispered, as a tear fell out of her right eye.

"No, sweetheart. She'll be fine," I reassured before I emptied my backpack. Dean and I already working on the trap. He finished it, and we put a chair in the middle of the circle of the trap, seating the demon in it while we pinned it to the chair with the help of ropes. There was no way in life it would escape this, I looked at the couch and found it was still circled with salt.

"Jessie, go sit on the couch and don't get up from it, okay?" I said as she nodded, still afraid. "It won't escape the trap, babe. And the salt will keep you safe trust me." She nodded again, giving me a small smile. I looked at Dean, holding Dad's diary in my hand, opened on the page that had the spell of how we were going to send this demon back to hell, like we did times before.

"Hey," Dean nudged it with the broom again, as we both stood outside the red trap. "Wake up, idjit."

"Bobby's words?" I asked Dean and he shrugged. "I'm so going to tell him."

"Shut up, dude." Dean said before he nudged the demon again, it didn't wake up. He looked at me, raising his eyebrows, so I got the holy water from the floor and sprayed some onto its face, making it gasp and jerk forward with the impact of the material that hurt them. It looked at us with Ashley's eyes for a moment, then it totally blacked. Again. Then the disgusting annoying smirk played on its lips. Again.

"Hello again, boys."

"Why are you here?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"I just am," It answered before I sprayed some salt on it this time. "Alright alright. I believe Zach said we'll be coming for people you know."

"And who are you?" I asked, this time and it looked at me.

"Zach's friend; Amy," She said, looking at me, then to Jess, who was sat behind us. "Looks like your little Jessie didn't know anything, did she?"

"Shut up you jerk," I said, through gritted teeth.

"Aw, is little Sammy sad?" She said and I had to fight the urge to kill her right here and now. "Or he's just a bit mad?"

"Get out," Dean said. "Get out of her."

She chuckled evilly before shaking her head, "No. I like her, she's pretty."

"You left us no choice, sweetheart." Dean said before nodding at me. I looked at Dad's diary in my hand, the spell of exorcism right in front of my eyes. I breathed in before I began reading it.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..._" I read the Latin words out loud, making this Amy cringe and shake and scream out in agony and pain.

"Wait. Wait," She screamed, making me stop. "I can tell you where he is. Your father." She breathed in hardly and I looked up at her, my eyes wide.

"What? I whispered.

"Sammy, don't," Dean said, looking at me as I turned to him. "We will find him. Just get her out of here, please." I nodded slightly, before breathing in again, and continuing to read the words that put those disgusting monsters in deep pain.

"_Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas_.." Before I could even continue the spell, it screamed one last scream before Ashley's head snapped upwards, and the familiar black smoke got out of her mouth and into a crack in the door. Ashley's head fell down, and her eyes remained close. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair knowing that I had to explain this to Jess. And Ashley. And not only that, but I will have to live with the fear that something might happen to the love of my life.

"Sam," Her little fragile voice whispered as I went and sat beside her. "What was that?"

"A demon," I answered, wrapping my arm around her shoulder which made her rest her head against my chest.

"How?" She asked again, shaking against me.

"Shh!" I kissed the top of her head and ran my hand up and down her arm to relax her. "I'll explain later, baby." I felt her nod against my chest before she relaxed a bit. I let Jess on the couch and went with Dean to try to wake Ashley up.

"Hey Ashley," I whispered, moving close to her and shaking her. She stirred in her place. "Wake up." After two more shakes, her eyes fluttered open and they scanned the place.

"Where.. where am I?" She asked, sleepily.

"You're at Jess's, everything's okay," Dean said as we untied her. Once the ropes were off her, she looked at me and Dean.

"Why was I tied up?" She asked, her eyes getting wide.

"Long story. You don't have to know, it's too risky and dangerous," I explained.

"But-"

"No buts, sweetheart. Trust me, you don't want to know what was that," Dean smiled at her as she tried standing up, only to stumble back into Dean's arms. "Easy." He chuckled. As he set her down on the couch, beside Jess. I sighed, for the hundredth time of the night, bending down to pick the things up and into my backpack. When everything was done, I dumped the bag on a chair and began on cleaning the glass and water Jess dropped a while ago, when she saw the demon. After that, we were now all seated in the living room, Ashley relaxed and tried brushing the subject away but Jess was dying of fear, and curiosity to know what happened.

"Can we talk in your room, babe?" I asked and she nodded, getting up and leading me to her room upstairs. Once we were sat on her bed, it was dead silence. I didn't know what to say or do. And she was freaking out beside me. The last thing I ever wanted was to put Jess into this. I knew how this thing hurt. I knew it. And I didn't want her to feel this hurt and pain. But I also didn't want to leave her on her own, anything might come for her and take her away from me, from the world.

"Sam, what was that?"

"Look, Jessie. We're hunters," Her eyes went wide and I nodded, resting my hand upon hers. "It's true. There are even more dangerous thing than this demon, and we hunt them. It's our job."

"How.. I don't get it. How are these.. things real?" She asked, and I shrugged. Not knowing how to carry on this discussion.

"I have no idea," I said. "When my dad told me, I didn't even want to join this but I just wanted revenge."

I looked at her in the eyes, trying to hide the sadness on my face and in my eyes when I remembered the tragic memory of Mom's death. "Revenge?"

"Yes, Jess. Revenge. One of these demons killed my mom, in front of my eyes. And I promised to find it and kill it," I said. "Look, baby. I know you don't want to hear or know anything about this but you have to come with me."

"What?" She almost shouted, standing up. "I can't!"

"Jess, staying here is alone is the most dangerous thing ever and I can't stay with you. You have one option; which is to pack your things and come with me."

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she slowly shook her head, "No."

I sighed, "You're coming."

"I said No, Sam!" She shouted, tears spilling over her face.

"Jessica, I'm not going to go out there and come back later to find you dead," I stood up, my voice shaking with the thought of my baby dead. "You're coming and that's final."

"Sam! I can't-"

"Yes, you can. You'll be fine with me," I said, keeping my eyes on her. "You're not staying here anymore. Go pack, we're leaving when you're done, got it?" I asked and she nodded her head slowly. Exhaling, I hugged her tight.

"It'll be okay, right?" She asked, wrapping her little arms around my torso.

"Yes, sweetheart," I said. "Nothing will hurt you, I'll keep you safe."

* * *

After an hour; we were all ready to hit the road again. Jess put her bags in the trunk of our Impala as she jumped in the backseat, and I went beside her. Dean got in the driver's seat. Ashley went home alone, since we didn't another demon haunting the poor girl.

With Jess with us, I knew this was going to be tough. If not for Dean, for me and for her. I will have to keep her safe, I promised to. And in the same time, I will have to hunt, kill and search for Dad. After a while of hating this job in my beginning times, I got adjusted to it eventually. I had one task to do which is why I took this stupid job, to find the freaking monster who killed my mother and kill it, even more painfully than it did to her. And now I have 3 tasks; to kill whatever killed mom, to find dad and to keep Jess safe. And I knew that it was going to be so hard. So freaking hard. But I had to try. Plus I had Dean with me, and I knew that everything eventually would be okay. Because it just has to.

"Sam?" Jess asked, as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"Mhm?"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Bobby's, a family friend," I replied, looking down at her. I smiled and she gave me a small smile back. "Get some sleep, babe." She nodded against my chest before I kissed the top of her head, and hugged her even closer, if that was possible. Cherishing the feeling of holding her, in case something happened to me along the way.

"I love you," She whispered before closing her eyes and slipping into darkness.

"I love you too, Jessie."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at me from the mirror and I rolled my eyes. "Ah, man. You grew up!"

"Shut up, Dean." I said and he just responded with a laugh as he turned the radio on. He looked back at me in the reflection mirror and pouted his lips, mimicking a kissing face, and making voices. I didn't want to laugh but I just did. I couldn't hold it.

"Alright alright," He said, focusing his sight on the road and changing the radio channel. His eyes lit up as we both recognized the song playing. "Ah, now that's music!" Then he began mouthing the words to the song and I couldn't help but laugh. Again.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride,  
I'm wanted dead or alive,  
Wanted dead or alive.._

You know, if Jess wasn't asleep, we would've actually sang to the top of our lungs but she was. And I couldn't wake her up on the first trip for her. She was going to suffer with us. We weren't anyone, we were the Winchesters. We worked hard and we partied harder. Even though we were cursed for life.


	2. Chapter 2: Bobby

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter of Cursed. I know I didn't update Dark Paradise, forgive me. But I was so busy catching up on SPN and writing my other fanfics so yeah. ****Because of Ramadan in a few days, my updates will not be regular, sorry. I apologize for that. **

**And, I would love to get some feedback. I got only reviews from my Darlings; Sev {Somerholish} and Lauren {MidnightGirl467}. And only 2 reviews on Dark Paradise so please, take a second to tell me if you like it or not, it just makes my day when I get reviews :). **

**Thank you for reading. Have a Great Day/Night :) -Shereen. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bobby.**

After a long car ride on the road, we finally entered Lawrence, Kansas. Home sweet home, I thought to myself chuckling. Honestly, I wasn't really keen on the idea of coming back here, I just had a bad vibe about it for some reason. We used to live here, as a family. Before all of this happened. Then Mom died. You might think we left the house after her death, but we didn't really do so. Dad left on the hunting missions a lot so it was better if we stayed in our house, which was two blocks away from Bobby. But we left 7 years ago, when I was 13, when Dad decided to take us with him so we join the family business as well, which totally sucks.

During the past 7 years, we've stopped by Bobby's a lot. Really a lot. But we never really dared to stop by our house, to see how it was now. To see if it was still on its state or something happened to it. I never thought about this until now, and for some weird feeling, I felt like I missed our house. Our home. It had all the memories, all the fun, the laughs, the tears, even. But mostly, I missed having a normal life. But I couldn't just get out of the business now, it's too risky and dangerous. And I can't leave Dean on his own. I just can't.

I wondered where dad was. This was just being too painful, he's been gone for a month and a half now and we can't find him anywhere. We've literally searched everywhere, along the states. We've called all the numbers in his diary, all the people we three knew, asked everyone and searched everywhere. But every time we just got nothing in return. I was beginning to worry about him. What if.. what if something happened to him? What if he's injured, or locked up in some stranded place or whatever? I breathed in, trying to shake the thoughts out.

"Sammy," Dean said, cutting my train of thoughts making me look at him, stunned. "You okay?"

For a minute, I felt lost. I breathed in, smiling and nodding my head. "Yeah, I'm okay." He didn't look convinced but he didn't push it further. I looked out of the window and noticed we pulled over at a motel. I looked at my watch and noticed it was too late; 2:15 Am. That's why we were at a motel, we can't just knock at Bobby's door at two in the morning. It just doesn't make sense.

I shook Jess, who was asleep for the whole ride. I felt bad for her, to be honest. She had an ordinary life, a totally ordinary normal life. But what made her lose all this? Me. If only I hadn't fell in love with her, and she did the same. If only we didn't begin dating while I knew I was in this freaking business, she would've been just fine. Everything would've been just fine without me in her life. I breathed out, shaking my head. Trying to clear the feeling of guilt from my head that was actually eating me from the inside now.

I caressed her cheek, before I shook her lightly. "Jess. Wake up, babe." She didn't move. "Jessie, we arrived. Wake up." She stirred on my legs, then her beautiful eyes fluttered open as she sat up. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Lawrence, Kansas. We're staying at a motel for the night." I said and she nodded. Looking over at Dean.

"Hi Dean," She said and I smiled.

"Hi Jess." Immediately after Dean said that, we were all out of the car. I stretched my back, and it really hurt. Sitting in a car for hours, doesn't help. But after a while, you get used to it. But then it still hurts. We checked in for the night, and I insisted to pay this time since Dean paid the last time. He argued but I eventually did it. He can't just keep paying for everything, we just have to share. I sighed as I dropped down on the bed beside the wall. There was no room with 3 beds which was annoying, I wanted Jess to have her space in sleeping. Maybe she didn't want to sleep beside me. But now we have to.

I sighed as I stood up and got my jacket off, throwing it on the couch. I opened my bag that was currently on the floor, and got a white tee shirt and grey sweats out. I looked over and notice that Dean already changed into more comfortable clothes, and was drinking by the kitchen. Oh, Dean and his alcohol. I looked over to Jess who was sat on a chair, going through her phone.

"Hey babe," I said and she looked up at me. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be back in 10, okay?" I asked and she nodded, smiling. I smiled back before I headed to the bathroom. I entered the shower and let the hot water fall over my body, relaxing my tense muscles. I rested my head on the porcelain wall behind me as the water kept falling upon me, covering me completely from head to toe.

I didn't know what I was gonna do with Jess, how will it be to hunt with her. How it'll be trying to protect her. I just didn't know anything. All I knew for a fact, that deep down, she hates being rid of her life and getting thrown into this, just like I did. And that one day, she'll want to have her normal life back and I won't be able to give her that. Sighing, I turned the water off and got out, drying my body and hair and putting my clothes on. I ran a hand through my hair as I got out and found them still in their position. Dean drinking in the kitchen and Jess by the chair on her phone.

"I'm back," I said, sitting on the bed as she chuckled, locking her phone and putting it on the table. Walking over to me, she kissed my cheek as she walked to the couch, opening her bag and getting out her pajama's.

"And I'll take my shower now. I feel awful," She said and I smiled at her. She walked over to the bathroom and Dean came and sat on the bed next to me.

"What are you gonna do, man?" Dean asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, Dean.. this just sucks," I said, shaking my head. "I don't want to leave her but in the same time I don't want to rid her of her life."

Dean looked at me sympathetically and took a sip from his bottle. "She lost her life the minute she laid eyes on you, Sammy. Being a hunter, you don't know what's watching you. Even if you stayed friends or you never saw each other again after your first talk. They would've still gotten her."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm tired of this life, Dean."

"You can't leave, Sam and you know it. Leaving is too risky and you know that. Plus, we both know why we're still in this and haven't ran away." Dean said. He was talking the truth. We were both in this business, to save people. But mostly, to get revenge for our mother. I nodded, not knowing what to say. After about 10 minutes of silence, Jess came out of the bathroom. And sat on the couch, in front of me.

"Jess, if you want to sleep on the bed alone, I can sleep on the couch," I said. "Or beside Dean."

I looked at Dean and he looked horrified. "What? No!" I chuckled then looked back at Jess who was laughing as well.

She shook her, smiling. "I prefer cuddling with you."

"Oh, come on!" Dean shouted. "Could you please think about the fact that I'm a single man?" Dean asked, making me and Jess laugh.

Jess shrugged, then she got up and laid down on the bed. "Find one then."

"It's not easy, Sweetheart." Dean said and I glared at him.

"Why?" Jess asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. I was afraid he'd tell her because of the job. Then she'd get mad and she'll know that I knew this would happen when we met. And she might leave, who knows. And I can't risk losing her. I just can't.

Dean looked at me and I gave him a pleading look. "I prefer being a single man." I sighed at Dean's answer. Convincing enough.

"Okay, time to sleep." I said as I crawled into bed beside Jess. After 5 minutes, Dean turned the lights off and I knew he'd sleep too. Jess was sleeping beside me, her back facing the wall and I was beside her, my back facing Dean.

"Jess?" I whispered and she looked at me, scooting closer and putting her hand on my chest, close to my heart. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She whispered back. But I didn't believe it. Usually, saying you're fine means you're not. And I knew she wasn't fine. She _can't _be fine. Or something must be wrong with her if she's not. I mean, this is a supernatural life she's in now and she won't and can't get out. Whether she likes it or not. Maybe she's avoiding the topic, but we'll have to talk about it, one day or another.

"Jess, I know you're not fine," I said. "Talk to me."

She breathed out and looked at me, as she draw invisible patterns with her fingers along my chest, to distract herself. "I don't know, Sam. I still don't understand what is this.. what you are."

"I am.." I sighed, getting ready to tell her what I was. "A hunter."

"And what do you exactly hunt?" Jess asked, cocking her eyebrow at me. I shrugged, "Those supernatural things. Demons, vampires, werewolves. Things like that."

"Are you kidding?" She whispered and I shook my head. "But why?"

"I didn't choose this, Jess. It was more of a family business. I was hating it in the beginning, and didn't want to leave. But it's a revenge matter for me now."

Her eyes went wide, and she looked at me intently. "Revenge?"

"Revenge. For my mom. One of those things killed her and I'm determined to kill it, just as it did to her." I said, looking down. Jess didn't say anything, but her fingers were still playing on my shirt. But then she asked the question I dreaded.

"For how long have you been doing this?"

"7.. 7 years," I said, collecting my strength and looking up at her. "I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you, keep you safe. You can hate me all you want, but I will still be around you to keep you safe."

Jess furrowed her eyebrows and stared at me, tears shinning in her eyes. "I can never hate you, Sam." I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her little body as I rested my head upon hers.

"It's all my fault," I whispered. "Everything's my fault."

"No, it's not," She looked up at me and I forced a smile.

"Okay, lovebirds. Dean wants to get some sleep here, so if you may, enough talking and loving and all, because I want to sleep here. Thank you very much and goodnight." Dean said and I let a loud laugh escape my lips and Jess giggled in my arms.

"Sorry, Dean," Jess said. She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She turned around, so her back was pressed to my front, I held her still. Afraid to let go like I was holding onto my life. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into the darkness of the lands of dreams.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, as the sunlight shone around the room. I looked beside me and Jess wasn't there, she was probably up early. I rubbed my eyes and turned around to find Dean sprawled out on the bed, sleeping peacefully. I looked at the alarm clock beside me, on the bedside table; 1:05 Pm. That was quite late. But not too late considering we slept past 2 am. I sat up in bed, looking around to find Jess coming out of the kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine." She said and I laughed, running a hand through my brown hair.

"Morning, beauty."

"I thought you said you came here to meet someone. You should get up, before the day passes by." Jess said, taking a bite of her sandwich as she flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. I nodded, getting up and walking into the bathroom. 5 minutes later, I was out, all fresh and clean. I looked at Dean and he was still passed out on the bed. I walked over to him and gave him a shake.

"Dean, wake up," I said and he stirred a bit, tossing and turning. "Wake up, buddy. It's 1 in the afternoon."

He buried his head in the pillow. "I don't care."

"I have pie," I said and he removed the pillow, looking up at me.

"Where?" He asked and I chuckled. "Liar." He went back to sleeping. I walked over to the window, opened the curtain and stood there.

"Well, looks like someone hit the Impala!" I said and he literally jumped out of bed, looking around, horrified.

"I'm beating it out of whoever hurt my baby," He said, running to the window as I clutched my stomach from laughing so hard. "Dude! Not my baby!" He hit my shoulder and I kept laughing, not bothering to stop. Dean walked over to the bathroom, and I flopped on the couch beside Jess. Watching TV, waiting for Dean to come out, so we can head to Bobby's.

After a while, we were sat up in Dean's baby. I was sat in the front seat, with Dean driving –of course– and Jess in the backseat.

"Who are we going to?" Jess asked, as I turned around in my seat to face her.

"A friend. His name is Robert Singer but we call him Bobby." I said and she nodded. After the car ride, we reached Bobby's house. Dean parked the Impala in front of the front door and we went out of the car. Dean knocked on the door and after a minute, Bobby opened. He stood there, smiling as big as ever.

"Oh, boys!" He said, hugging Dean then me afterwards. "Looking good."

"Thanks, Bobby," I said as we entered the house and Bobby closed the door behind us. "That's Jessica, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Robert." Jess said, smiling as they shook hands.

"Call me Bobby, darling. Mr. Robert makes me feel like on old man." Bobby said.

"It's because you're an old man!" Dean said and I tried to hide my laugh.

"Shut up, ya idjit."

"Alright," Dean said as we walked over to the kitchen, and Bobby gave us drinks. "Did he call or leave a message or anything?" Dean asked, waiting for an answer. I was hoping for the best but expecting the worst. I looked at Bobby, patiently waiting for the answer that'll escape his lips in a second or two. Unfortunately, he shook his head. I looked over to Dean and sighed.

"No. Nothing." Bobby said.

"We've literally searched everywhere!" I said looking at Dean as he looked down, taking a sip from his bottle.

"He's fine." Bobby said and Dean looked up at him, looking broken.

"You don't know that." Dean said, looking at me to see my reaction I guess. I didn't say or do anything. I just frowned, drinking. He may and may not be fine. We just don't know that yet. It was all just confusing. If he's fine, then why doesn't he call or anything? He can't be that busy, I mean, a text will take a few seconds. Luckily for me, Bobby broke the silence, breaking my train of thoughts as well.

"Did you.. uh, did you kill anything?" He asked.

"Yeah. A demon," I said. "Do you have any case?" As an answer, Bobby shook his head.

"No. Not yet. But something's going on around the area, I might just tell you later." Bobby and his mysteries. I wondered what we will have to deal with this time. Demons, again. vampires, maybe. Shifters. Whatever, we were just used to all of it.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Not sure," Bobby said. "I'll go out in a bit to check on it." At the moment, I felt Jess tugging at my arm. I turned to her and she gestured for us to talk somewhere private.

I cleared my throat and they looked at me. "Excuse us."

"It's your home, buddy." Bobby said and I smiled, taking Jess to the living room.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's lost, Sam?" She asked.

Sighing, I looked at her. "Dad."

"What?"

"He hasn't called or anything in a month and a half now," I said looking down, the possibilities that something might have happened to him, haunting me again.

"He'll be fine, Sam."

"As Dean said, you don't know that," I looked up at her. She put her hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes, leaning into it. I breathed out, as I relaxed into her hand.

"He will be, Sam. Have hope." I nodded my head into her palm. I opened my eyes and looked into hers, admiring how beautiful she was. How her lips were curled up into a smile. How her blonde hair fell down her shoulders. How her blue eyes gave out so much warmth and love. And in this moment, I realized I was lucky. Even though my life was a total mess. Even though I was unlucky for so many reasons that I can't count now. But I was lucky because I had Jess, who didn't freak out and leave me even after revealing my true self. I was lucky because I had Dean. And dad, and Bobby. And I was lucky because I got to do a job, not everyone in the world gets.

* * *

We were now sitting in Bobby's living room, waiting for him to come back. He went to check that mysterious thing around the area and refused to take any of us with him, I wondered why, to be honest. Maybe it's a secret? Or he doesn't want any of us to see it until he's sure or something? I just have no idea. I also began wondering about the feeling I had. The bad feeling I got when we first entered Lawrence. That wasn't just normal. And I wondered if this bad thing will actually be real and something bad will happen. To us or to someone whom we knew. I don't know. All I knew, I sat here, tapping my foot and praying and hoping he was okay and nothing happened to Bobby.

"He's taking too long." I said, turning to Dean who shrugged.

"You never know what Bobby is doing." He reasoned and I just tried to relax. After exactly 5 minutes, Bobby came through the door. And into the living room immediately. Me and Dean stood up and rushed to him, but Jess stayed on the couch, watching from afar.

"So?" Dean asked, as we both waited for an answer.

"Something's bad is somewhere very near and familiar, guys. I don't what it is but my EMF was going on and on. I didn't want to go in, to be honest. I thought you should be the ones checking this place." Bobby said. Something bad. I knew it. I just did.

"Well, where's it?" I asked. No answer. Bobby just looked down at the floor.

Dean and I exchanged looks before he spoke up. "You said somewhere near and familiar. Where, Bobby?"

Bobby sighed and looked up at us. "I hate to break this to you guys. But it's in your old house." I looked at Dean, and he gave me this look.. of fear. It was clearly hard for both of us to go back home. It was just hard. And we have no choice.

Great.


	3. Chapter 3: Home sweet home

**Hi guys! Fast update, hehe. And this chapter is the longest I've ever written in my life. 4,000+ words and 16 page son Microsoft word, wow! _First of all_; To all Muslims out there, Ramadan Kareem! May Allah fill your days with happiness. **

**_Second_; I want to Thank my Darlings, Sev (Somerholish) and Lauren (MidnightGirl467) for their Amazing support and reviews and comments of the story, and I suggest you go read their stories. I also wanna thank 'SPN1', the first anonymous to review, Thank you so much.**

**_Third_; I apologize for not updating Dark Paradise. I wrote half of the chapter but it just feels like I can't think of more things to write. But I will try to update soon. **

**If you can leave a review, as an anonymous even, that would be great. Really. Reviews and feedback on my stories make my day! I talk alot, right? Sorry. Thank you for reading. Have a Great Day/Night :) -Sher. **

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter is a bit Emotional. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Home sweet home.**

I put the last gun in my bag, checking that everything was in place. My equipments were all in the bag. I checked on my pocket to make sure my phone was there in case something happened. It's been an hour since Bobby told us about the thing in our house, feelings were clear on me and Dean. I was confused about what it was. Scared. Afraid. I didn't want to go back home, that place that held lots and lots of my worst moments. I don't know if I'll handle it. I know I'm a mature guy, but you can't blame me, can you? I lost my Mom under this roof. Bobby asked us to check it tomorrow but Dean refused, and I agreed to go with him. The sooner this thing was out of our house, the better.

"We ready?" Dean asked and I nodded, zipping my bag and sliding it over my shoulder. He did the same, giving me a firm nod and walking over to the door. Instead of following him, I walked to Jess first.

"We'll be back quickly, babe," I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as I looked to Bobby and he nodded at me. I smiled at him as I headed out of the door and into the Impala, accompanied by Dean. The ride was full of silence. Dead silence. It was so obvious thoughts were haunting us both, and taking over our minds. I kept wondering what it was.. what if it's the thing that killed Mom? Then we'll kill it, right away. We've dealt with things worse than anything we could ever face. I sighed.

"It'll be okay, Sammy." Dean said as if he felt my worry and confusion. I looked at his direction and he looked back for a second, I smiled at him as he returned his vision to the road ahead of us. After 10 minutes or more, we arrived at our house. I opened the car door by my side and got out, taking my bag with me. I stood beside the car, looking at our house. For a moment, all I felt was relief. I mean, I haven't been here since 7 years. I have to admit, I missed this place. After all, it was my home, the place I grew up, spent all my years in.

Dean gave me a pat on the shoulder as we opened the short gates and walked in through our little garden. I remember the times I used to play here with Dean and dad. Just running around throwing balls or playing hide and seek. I couldn't help but to smile at the happy memories. We ascended the porch and stood in front of the door. Dean got out the keys out of his jacket pocket and opened the door. We walked in as he closed it behind him and turned the lights on. It looked the same. The exact same. Everything in its place. The pictures on the walls. The furniture. The antiques decorating the place. It was just a bit dusty, due to being closed for years, of course.

"Ah, I missed this place!" Dean said and I smiled.

"Me too," I said as I got out my EMF and Dean got his guns out. The EMF wasn't going on, which was weird. Bobby said something was here. "How about checking upstairs?" I suggested.

Dean looked at me. "You sure about this?" He asked. I knew what he meant. My room was upstairs. Even though we stayed in the house after Mom died, my room was closed and none of us have dared to enter it after she passed away in it and the most of the room burned. I slept with Dean or Dad until we moved out. I nodded and got my own gun out. I breathed out, as we headed to the stairs. We entered mom and dad's room first, but the EMF didn't beep or light or anything. We checked the bathroom but got nothing. But the closer we got to Dean's room, it began beeping and lighting. We entered Dean's room and it was still the same. He jumped on his bed and went on examining his teenager magazines that were on his bed-side table.

"I missed my room," Dean said and I laughed. "Thank God that dude is not in my room. It's still good." I laughed again at Dean's response.

"I think we should check the last room left," I said and Dean looked at me, his expression softening. I nodded. "I'll be fine." I said and he nodded. He got up and walked out with me into my room. I stood in front of it and breathed in deeply, before I held the door knob and pushed it open. Here it was. I walked in and stood in front of the door, looking at the room in front of me. The ceiling and one of the walls were burned black. My bed was messy, with blood on the sheets that have been here since almost 16 years.

I heard Dean's soft voice from behind me. "Sammy."

"_Sammy!" Dad said, calling out my name as I was in the kitchen with Mom. I ran to the living room, where him and Dean were sat on the couch. "Your cartoon began." _

"_Yay!" I said, jumping on his lap and looking over to TV where the cartoon I watched everyday was on. Dean was sat beside us, dad's arm around his shoulders. _

"_Sandwiches are here," Mom said as she set out the plates on the table in front of us. "Eat." _

"_Mommy, I don't want to," Dean said and she glared at him, yet smiling. She was amazing. She was the best mother anyone could ask for, literally. I loved her to death. _

"_Eat so you can be a grown up, champ." Dad said and Dean frowned. _

"_I'm 8 years old. I'm grown up enough." _

_Mom put her hands on her waist and giggled. "Just eat, boys." She sat beside me and dad and I crawled out of his lap and stood into the floor, grabbing a cheese sandwich then I sat back in the tiny space between mom and dad, munching on my sandwich. It was one of those beautiful nights, where we sat, watching cartoons and laughing and having fun. Just being a normal family, being happy. Having fun._

"_I'm leaving on Friday for another work trip, Mary." Dad said and I looked over to see Mom's reaction. She frowned. _

"_For how long?" She asked and I returned my gaze to the TV._

"_2 days. I'll be back on early Sunday." _

"_Alright, John." She said and I looked at Dad as I remembered someone I miss. _

"_Daddy, when will we visit uncle Bobby? I miss him," I said and he laughed, patting my head. _

"_When I come back, I'll take you to him. " He said and I grinned. I missed uncle Bobby. We haven't seen him since last week, and he was fun. I loved him. The cartoon ended and we sat there, flipping the channels until it was 10:45 pm. _

"_Okay, boys. Sleeping time," Mom said. _

_Dean frowned then smiled, his eyes lightened up like he had an idea. "Put Sammy to bed first so I have more time to stay up." I raised my eyebrows but didn't have much time or choices since Mom spoke up._

"_Fine, young man." Dean grinned as she stood up and picked me up with her, I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder, feeling safe and protected. _

"_Night, Daddy. Night Dean," I shouted over Mom's shoulder. _

"_Goodnight, Champ." Dad replied back. He always called me and Dean 'champ' or 'buddy' and I liked it. I smiled as we headed up the stairs and into my room, mom put me down on bed. I laid down since I already had my pajama's on and didn't need to change. She pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead. _

"_Goodnight, Sammy." She said, standing but I held her hand and she looked at me. _

"_Stay with me for a bit, mommy? Please," I said and she smiled, and sat back down, playing with my hair. "Does daddy have to leave again?" I asked. Dad left every week, for a day or two. _

"_He has work, sweetie," She said, sighing as she ran a hand through my hair. _

"_When I grow up, I want to work like dad. I want to travel a lot, I like travelling." I said and she laughed._

"_Alright, little one. We'll see about this," She said and smiled at her. "About travelling, I'll ask him if we can go somewhere with a beach so you and Dean can have fun a bit, okay?" _

_My eyes lit up and I nodded quickly, smiling as she mirrored my smile. "Please." _

"_I'll do anything to make you happy, Sammy," She said. "I love you." _

"_I love you too, Mommy." I said as she bent down and I kissed her cheek as she kissed mine. We heard a loud tick and our heads snapped to the clock. It struck 11:00 pm exactly. But stopped at that. The clock arrows didn't move. _

"_Maybe it broke down," Mom said, revealing to the clock that stopped. "Okay, time to sleep, Goodnight." Mom said as she stood up. _

"_Goodnight," I replied back as she walked over to the door, but didn't get to walk out before she was slammed to the wall, getting pinned to it. My eyes widened and I tried to sit up from bed but it was like my own body was pinned to the bed, I couldn't move. "Mom!" I screamed, hoping for an answer but I got replied with a scream._

"_John!" She screamed, calling out for dad. I didn't know if he heard or not. I tried moving again but I couldn't, I began crying, not knowing what to do. "Don't cry, Sammy. Mommy will be okay." She said but I knew she was hurting. She kept screaming and shouting in agony, and tried moving and squirming but she failed. Then all of sudden, her body moved up to the ceiling, like magic. And she got glued to the ceiling instead. I heard shouts from outside the door, and bangs on it and I knew dad and Dean were trying to break in. I looked up at mom and I saw her stomach getting sliced open. Red blood spreading over her white night-gown. Her screams were louder, filled with even more agony and pain. Blood began dripping on me from above. Some dropped on my face, making me scream. And the rest of the blood covering the sheets. _

_I looked by the window and saw something.. or someone standing there. It was covered in black. I couldn't even see it's face. But it stared into me with its piercing yellow eyes, then it looked up at mom. I looked up and saw the ceiling light up on fire. Like the fire came out from his yellow eyes, burning the whole ceiling. With mom on it. I looked back and it looked at me with those bright yellow eyes one last time, before it vanished to the air. I couldn't help the screams and cries and shouts that left my mouth. The door fell open to the floor, dad walking in as Dean stood outside, looking at our mother who was burning, and frozen in his spot. _

"_Mary," Dad shouted, breathing hardly as he saw her on the ceiling. "Sammy! Move." _

"_I can't move," I said and he walked over to me, picking me up and setting me on the floor as I ran out to Dean, who put his arm over my shoulder, crying as well. Dad told us to go to the living room and we did so. Sitting on the couch, trying to understand what was happening. As dad got the fire extinguisher, running back up and putting the fire out, I guess. I didn't know what just happened, I had no idea. All I knew, my mom just died. In a magical way. And I had no idea what was that._

* * *

I tried to hold the tears in my eyes, and prevent them from falling, but I failed; as the tears came falling down my face at the awful memory. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Dean.

"Sam," He repeated. "You alright?" I looked at him, wiping my tears with my hand, nodding. I noticed he had tears in his own eyes, but Dean was always hiding what he felt. Always. He rarely opens up about his feelings.

"I'm good," I said and he frowned.

"I know you're not but we'll talk later," He said and I nodded. Dean entered beside me and I got the EMF out. The familiar beeps were coming out of it and the red light was going off. Dean got his gun ready and so did I. "Come on!" Dean shouted, as we waited for something to show up.

"Get out here, you coward." I shouted, hoping for a response. But got nothing. After a few seconds, we heard a laugh. We couldn't see anything due to the extreme darkness. Thankfully, we brought the bags to the hallway. Dean and I backed out of the room, as he got the salt out and made a line of it in front of the door so this thing wouldn't get to us. We readied our guns and looked inside.

"Winchesters," A voice spoke. We couldn't exactly see it, it was dressed in black, obviously and there was no light except the one coming from the moon from outside and the hallway we were currently stood in. "Welcome home."

"Who are you?" Dean asked and it laughed, again. This was getting on my nerves. It looked up, not taking the black hood off but it looked at me. With the same piercing burning yellow eyes I've stared into 16 years ago. My eyes went wide and my body froze, not knowing how to react. I heard gun shots and I knew it was from Dean, but the yellow-eyed-monster just vanished. Again. I backed away, resting on the wall, then I collapsed to the floor. Breathing hardly and sharply.

"Sam," Dean said. "Sam, what is it?" He shouted and I looked up at him.

"It's him," I said and Dean gave me a confused look, urging me to continue. "It's the one that killed Mom."

* * *

Dean sat beside me on the porch steps, after locking the door. I put the bags on the step beneath me. We drew devil traps and put salt lines everywhere, in case something showed up. I looked ahead of me, drowning in my thoughts. I don't know what happened to me when I saw it. I just felt weird. That was the monster that killed my Mom, that made me hear her last screams. That was the monster that ruined our lives, that brought us so much pain. And at the moment I got the chance to kill it –even though it disappeared– I didn't move.

"What happened up there, man? You just.. froze then fell to the floor." Dean said.

"It was my fault," I whispered, not looking at Dean.

"What? What is your fault?" Dean asked. I looked at him then back, ahead of me. I breathed in, holding the tears in. Mom's death was my weakness. I couldn't talk about her without getting emotional or breaking down or whatever. I just can never forget the way she was stuck to the ceiling, burning.

"If I hadn't asked her to stay with me.. she would've been fine," I said.

"What? You're blaming yourself for-"

"Mom's death, Dean." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Sammy, it's not your fault." Dean said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It is." I whispered.

"It's not!" Dean shouted and we stayed silent for a few minutes. "How did you know it was the thing that killed Mom?"

"Because of his yellow eyes," I faced him and continued, "Dean, I remember it all. The clock stopping. The way she got pinned to the wall and I was glued to the bed. How her stomach got sliced, how those yellow eyes looked at me before she.." I paused, and Dean nodded. "Before she burned." I tried to talk normally, but the last few words came out as a whisper.

"We'll kill it. I promise," Dean said and I nodded. "We now know what this thing is. We'll find something and we'll kill it. Just as it did to her." I didn't argue. All I needed right now, was to stare into his yellow eyes for one more time, and see pain in them as we kill him.

"Let's go," I said and Dean nodded. "Before Bobby gives us a lecture." I said and Dean chuckled, probably to hide his pain and fear. The ride back was also silent. We weren't paying attention to anything, just deeply thinking. This was it. This was my chance of revenge. To kill it. And to settle down after it. But will I be able to? Will I be able to give up this job? To quit saving innocent people? I haven't thought about this..

After a few minutes, we arrived at Bobby's. We pulled up in front of the house, and got out. Knocking on the door. Bobby opened, wearing his worried expression. We went straight into the living room and sat in silence. I wrapped my arms around Jess's shoulder, pulling her close to me. Dean sat beside me and Bobby sat on the chair across from us.

"So?" Bobby asked, urging us to talk.

"It was him, Bobby," Dean said and Bobby's eyes widened. Like he knew exactly what we meant. "The thing that killed Mom, Sammy says."

Bobby looked to me. "Wait. How do you know it's what killed Mary?"

"I saw its eyes. I remember them." I said and Bobby's eyes widened again.

"What colour?"

"Yellow. He had those yellow eyes and.." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I remember it looking at me with the same eyes before it killed her." After I said that, Bobby stood up and rushed out to his study, I guessed. After a few minutes, he came back with a book in his hand.

"You can't see it from its extreme blackness and the hood over his head, but his eyes are so yellow, right?" Bobby asked and I nodded, it was exactly what I saw. I was getting excited to know what this thing was, why does it kill people, and mostly, how to kill it. "Yellow eyes."

"Excuse me?" Dean said and Bobby looked at him. "The monster with yellow eyes, is named yellow eyes?"

"Do I look like the one who named it?" Bobby asked and Dean shrugged and sat further into his chair. "Anyway. It's said it kills some kids' parents, or the whole family and leaves just one kid from the family to be raised as an orphan." I looked at Dean and he raised his eyebrows. But it just killed Mom, and left me and Dean both? But most importantly, what does it want with those kids?

"Is this some sort of Voldemort or what?" Jess said and I cracked a smile while Dean and Bobby laughed lightly.

"But it just killed mom and left me and Dean, both." I said and Bobby shrugged. "Why does it leave some kids anyway? To torture them?"

Bobby sighed. "I have no idea."

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked and I waited for an answer. Bobby looked up into his book and kept reading.

"Nothing," Bobby said and I froze. Nothing? There _has_ to be something. Every supernatural being can be killed one way or another. Why can't this thing die? It deserves it the most. Killing families and ruining some kids' lives. "Except for one weapon."

"Which is.." I said, urging Bobby to continue.

"The Colt."

"The what?" Dean asked. What was that? We never heard of this thing before. But I wanted to know more about it. And I wanted to know where it was and how we can get it, because I needed to kill this thing as fast as possible.

"Short story; years ago, a guy made a gun that kills any supernatural being on the Universe. He made 12 bullets for it, but only 6 remain now. I don't know where it is but I'll start working on this." Bobby said and I sighed.

"Thanks, Bobby." I said and he smiled, nodding in acceptance.

* * *

"_No!" I screamed, trying to move out of my place from the wall but failed miserably as the yellow eyes monster, moved towards Mom who was stuck on the wall in front of me, just like I was. "Leave her alone." I shouted but it didn't even look at me, just laughed from its place. Mom was screaming in pain and fear, and I was dying to help her but I couldn't even move. Then it happened all over again, her body moved to the ceiling, her stomach got cut open. She was set on fire then she fell down with a thud onto the floor, forming a buddle of blood beneath her. It was happening to me, again. I was screaming, shouting, crying. Trying to move but I couldn't._

_Then the demon came towards me, being so close and running its claws over my cheek, making me tilt my head to the side in disgust. I heard him laugh again, making me cringe in annoyance. _

"_It's not my fault," He said. "It's yours, Sam. Yours. Your fault." _

"_What?" I cracked out. _

"_You killed your mother," Its yellow eyes pierced into my green ones, and all I saw was hatred. "You killed her. And you deserve to die." He laughed again, backing away from me. it stood at a distance before it raised his hand towards me and what happened to my mom, was happening to me. I was on the ceiling right now, my shirt and jacket were ripped open and some invisible force was cutting my chest and stomach, making me scream my lungs out._

_He was right. I deserved this. I deserved to die. I killed her. If I let her go out of the cursed room that is mine, nothing would've happened. The yellow eyes demon looked at me one more time. _

"_You killed her." And right after that, I was on fire. _

My eyes shot open as I sat up straight in bed. Gasping for air and oxygen to enter my lungs. I place my hand over my heart as it was beating so fast due to my fear, and my fast breathing. This was the worst nightmare I have ever had. What if I tried to kill yellow eyes and it killed me instead? I ran my hand through my hair, trying to stop my thinking and focus. After a few seconds, my breathing went back to normal. I looked beside me and found Jess peacefully asleep. I looked at Dean and he was asleep too. I don't know but he didn't look comfortable. His eye brows furrowed, forehead creased. It looked like he was having a nightmare of his own.

I tried going back to sleep but I failed as too many thoughts were haunting me at the moment. I decided to take a shower, maybe it'll clear my mind off things. I went into the shower, letting the hot water fall over my hair and body. Washing me from the outside and inside as I forgot all about my thoughts in the moment. After a good 15 minutes under the water, I decided to go out. I dried myself and my hair and put my clothes back on. I opened the door the slightest bit and found Dean, sitting on the couch. His eyes were closed and he had his phone on his ear. Who he could be calling this late?

"Dad, please. We're at Lawrence, back home. We checked our house and we found a demon. Sammy says it's the thing that killed Mom," Dean took a deep breath in. Opening his eyes and letting his tears fall. I never saw Dean in this state. Never. He looked so broken and helpless. And Dean wasn't one to cry, to be honest. He was the toughest I've ever seen. Always hiding how he feels, not talking about it. "I just can't do it anymore. We need your help dad, please. Call me back or stop by or anything. I really need help." He took the phone off his ear, closed it and put it back on the table. He breathed in and I heard him, crying in a hushed tone. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before he ran his hand over his face and wiped his tears away.

I couldn't help but wonder if dad ever got those voicemails. If he did, why doesn't he ever call back or anything?

Dean stood up from his place and flopped down on the bed, and I got out from the bathroom, getting back into my own bed, beside Jess. I sighed and tried sleeping, trying to think that tomorrow would be a better day but I knew it wouldn't.


End file.
